SG1 AU: Saison 2
by pipersam
Summary: Saison 2, de la série adaptée par mes soins où Sam et Jack sont mariés avant le début de la saison 1
1. 201 : The Serpent's Lair

_Ils avaient sauvé la Terre et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation aussi difficile. Daniel était mort et grâce au sarcophage sur le vaisseau de Klorel cela n'avait fort heureusement pas duré. Hélas Apophis et ce dernier avaient pu s'échapper peu avant l'explosion spectaculaire de leurs deux vaisseaux mère. La bataille contre leurs ennemis était gagnée mais il leur restait toujours le sauvetage de Skaara et Sha're et SG-1 était plus déterminée que jamais._

Après leur retour, Hammond leur avait accordé une semaine de vacances avant de reprendre leurs missions. Cette fois, Jack n'avait pas eu à traîner sa femme hors du SGC et ils s'étaient rapidement envolés pour le Minnesota. Daniel et Teal'c ayant prévu de les rejoindre le week-end suivant.

Cela faisait à présent 5 jours qu'ils étaient arrivés et leurs deux amis étaient attendus pour le lendemain. Jack pêchait, ou faisait semblant, assis les pieds dans l'eau sur le ponton de bois. Sam allongée, la tête sur les jambes de son mari, lisait un énorme livre d'astrophysique. La fin de l'été n'était pas tout à fait arrivée et le couple profitait du soleil. Sam en bikini noir et Jack en short de bain rouge et blanc. L'après-midi se terminait doucement et chacun prenait plaisir à ne rien faire, même la scientifique qui ne faisait que lire pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack. Il avait finalement une bonne influence sur sa femme et il en était satisfait.

« Il y a un problème Jack ? » Demanda soudain Sam rompant le silence.

Le colonel sourit, cela faisait presque 5 minutes qu'il l'admirait et même avec le nez plongé dans sa lecture, son capitaine avait remarqué le petit jeu de son mari.

« Je me demandais juste comment c'était possible d'avoir un corps pareil et un cerveau aussi énorme. »

Elle posa son livre sur le ponton et bascula la tête en arrière, plongeant ainsi son regard dans celui de Jack. Elle souriait de ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Un pur bonheur pensa soudain le colonel.

« Je suis la seule et l'unique….tu as de la chance hein ? »

Elle souriait toujours, cette fois une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. Soudain Jack sembla bondir, Sam eut juste le temps de lever la tête.

« Jack !! »

Il atterrit sur sa femme, un genou de chaque côté de sa taille et lui emprisonna les mains au-dessus de la tête. Elle éclata de rire et fut stoppée par les lèvres du colonel sur les siennes. Le baiser devînt rapidement fiévreux, d'une main Jack continuait d'immobiliser les poignets de Sam alors que la seconde descendait lentement le long du corps de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et se coller plus encore contre lui. Elle gémit et aussi rapidement que précédemment, il se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers le chalet. Sam grogna de frustration avant de se lever à son tour pour poursuivre son homme. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle finit par le rattraper quelques secondes après qu'il soit entré dans la maison. Jack la surprit à nouveau en la plaquant contre un mur reprenant avidement ses lèvres. Il attendit qu'elle s'abandonne totalement avant de s'enfuir à nouveau. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. En une seconde, elle le rejoignit et d'un agile mouvement de jambes elle balaya le sol, et Jack le percuta un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Cette fois ce fut elle au-dessus, les bras de chaque coté du visage de son mari, haletante, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Interdiction de me refaire un coup pareil, O'Neill… »

Il lui rendit son sourire et posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis il la fit basculer sur le côté et reprit le dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Sam ne sentit soudain plus rien d'autre que les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Il avait le don de lui faire oublier toute notion de réalité lorsqu'il l'embrassait ainsi.

Le peu de vêtement qu'ils avaient ne tarda pas à s'envoler à travers la pièce….C'était ainsi ou presque que les 4 premiers jours s'étaient écoulés. Ils profitaient simplement l'un de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Le projet Porte des Etoiles leur avait appris cette chose là.

* * *

Un grand merci à Ellana pour ses corrections


	2. 202: In the line of duty 1

« Rentrons, les planeurs font demi-tour !! »

SG-1 tentait d'évacuer le maximum de personnes vers la terre avant que les Jaffas aux commandes de leurs planeurs de la mort n'éliminent tout le monde. Le chaos régnait autour d'eux et à chaque seconde, la menace de se faire bombarder augmentait. Jack tentait de faire réagir Sam à genoux auprès d'un homme blessé.

« Cet homme est en vie ! »

« Nous ne pouvons plus attendre !! »

Il ne leur restait que quelques secondes pour franchir la porte, Sam n'avait pas l'air de vouloir écouter son colonel de mari. Les explosions se rapprochaient tout comme les planeurs. Jack laissa Daniel et Teal'c avec de futur réfugiés et retourna en arrière afin de récupérer Sam.

Cette dernière faisait un bouche-à-bouche à l'homme allongé au sol, lorsque celui-ci agrippa l'arrière de sa tête, Sam ne pu se défendre et quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux s'illuminèrent…

« Carter on y va ! Ca va ? »

Jack venait d'arriver et vit le sang couler le long de la bouche de sa femme.

« Oui… »

«Sortons le de là, allez !! »

« Il est mort, une sorte d'attaque. Il s'est mordu la langue. »

Le couple courut alors vers la porte tentant d'échapper aux jaffas et aux planeurs.

###############################################

Au SGC, la salle d'embarquement avait été reconvertie en zone médicale de première instance. Hammond s'y trouvait en compagnie de Daniel.

« Je veux que tous ces gens soient mis en quarantaine. » Ordonna-t-il, puis vers Daniel «Où sont le colonel O'Neill et les autres ? »

« Juste derrière moi ainsi qu'une douzaine de Jaffas à leurs trousses.

Soudain, Teal'c Sam et Jack passèrent la porte, le général ordonna de fermer l'iris tuant instantanément leurs poursuivants.

Jack se tourna aussitôt vers Sam, parcourant son corps de la tête au pied.

« Carter, ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien. Merci. »

Elle lui sourit, ils avaient encore frôlé le pire mais ils s'en étaient sortis une fois plus. Ils gagnèrent alors la salle de briefing pendant que les différentes équipes médicales prenaient en charge les survivants.

Une fois terminé, Jack garda Sam un peu plus longtemps.

« Oh Carter, je ne voudrais pas te harceler avec ça mais ce bon vieux Dr Fraiser m'a dit que tu n'avais pas fait de check-up ? »

« J'y vais tout de suite, je ne voudrais pas passer outre le protocole de retour de mission. N'est-ce pas colonel ? » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air outré.

Puis elle frappa l'épaule de son mari avant de disparaître, Jack se demanda soudain ce qu'il lui prenait.

Janet laissa rapidement repartir Sam après lui avoir fait promettre de la prévenir si son mal de gorge empirait. Sam promit également de passer voir Cassandra le lendemain. En effet la petite fille serait avec sa mère à l'hôpital militaire après l'école. Et comme promis le capitaine retrouva Cassie dans le bureau de sa mère le jour suivant. Cette dernière peignait tranquillement sur un grand tableau blanc.

« Salut toi. »

« Sam !!! »

La petite fille courut vers sa seconde maman avant puis s'arrêta en voyant ses mains pleines de peinture.

« Oua, superbe peinture »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Mon professeur à l'école a dit que j'avais un certain talent. » Répondit-elle en se nettoyant les mains.

« Je l'adore ! »

Cassie se précipita dans les bras de Sam

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. J'ai été très occupée. »

« Vraiment occupée… »

Elle s'écarta soudain surprise et apeurée.

« Cassandra qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La petite alla se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce derrière le canapé. Les yeux de Sam se mirent alors à briller.

##################################################

Au SGC, Jack se trouvait avec Hammond lorsqu'il reçut un appel urgent. Il ne tarda pas à quitter la base et rejoindre l'hôpital où l'attendait Janet inquiète. Le colonel se concentra sur le docteur refoulant la peur qui tiraillait les entrailles. Sam était avec Cassandra et la petite avait demandé à le voir expressément.

« Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. »

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

Il alla droit au but, Janet le guida vers son bureau.

« Je n'en sais rien, elle ne veut pas me parler. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir que vous et seulement vous. »

Le docteur frappa à la porte.

« Cassandra, c'est encore moi chérie et le colonel O'Neill est avec moi. »

Elle vînt déverrouiller la porte, Jack et Janet entrèrent et trouvèrent la petite recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose avec Sam. De nouveau, il enfouit sa peur et son angoisse en lui et s'assit près de la fillette.

« Salut, Janet dit que tu as un comportement bizarre depuis que Sam est venue. »

Elle se rapprocha l'air vraiment paniqué, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Cassie et reprit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle allait me tuer si je le disais. »

« Tu veux pas dire, tuer…vraiment tuer ? »

Jack ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Cassandra approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Non je ne crois pas… »

« Elle a dit qu'elle le ferait. »

Janet s'approcha de sa fille inquiète elle aussi.

« Cass, Sam t'aime. Elle ne ferait jamais rien contre toi. »

« Avant non. »

La fillette posa sa tête contre Jack.

« Avant quoi ? »

Il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il connaissait sa femme par cœur mais Cassandra avait l'air tellement apeurée.

« C'est un goa'uld. »

Trois mots et Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà pourquoi Sam avait du sang au coin de la bouche quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait été infecté par ce parasite et il risquait de la perdre voir pire. Il devait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un ou qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Il laissa la peur et l'angoisse de coté, cela ne l'aiderait en rien, et se concentra sur la colère et l'urgence du sauvetage de son capitaine.

########################################## »

Sam se trouvait à présent au SGC et retrouva Daniel et Teal'c au détour d'un couloir. Cette dernière semblait très énervée et sur le qui-vive.

« Où se trouve le colonel ? Nous devons partir dans 5 minutes !! »

Daniel surpris par la réaction de son amie répondit cependant.

« Il nous a laissé un message nous disant de le retrouver à la Porte. »

« Alors allons-y !! »

Elle les laissa bouche bée et disparut en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda soudain l'archéologue de plus en plus surpris.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la Porte et se mit à faire les 100 pas en constatant qu'elle était seule. En salle de contrôle, Hammond et Janet l'observaient.

« Où est le colonel O'Neill !! » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau toujours l'air énervé.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivaient tout juste ne comprenant toujours rien quant à la réaction de leur coéquipière. Jack arriva soudain.

« Attendez les enfants…nous avons un contre temps. »

« Pourquoi !! »

Sam le toisait du regard et le colonel sut qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Jamais le capitaine n'aurait parlé sur ce ton à son commandant. Même si ce dernier était son mari. Et jamais la femme qu'elle était n'avait haussé le ton sur lui ainsi sans raison.

« Je ne sais pas, une sorte de panne d'ordinateur. »

Il s'approcha et lui administra un sédatif. C'était le seul moyen de la neutraliser et ainsi peut être la sauver.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !! » Demanda-t-elle après s'être détaché de Jack.

Elle ne s'écroula pas et Jack se demanda soudain si le doc en avait mis assez. Sam s'empara de son mp5 et menaça son mari, sa voix avait changé. C'était bien un Goa'uld. Le colonel souhaita soudain se réveiller du cauchemar qu'il était en train de vivre. Hélas, Sam continuait de le menacer avec son arme.

« Ouvrez-la porte des étoiles !! »

Daniel n'y comprenait plus rien, il avait l'impression de revivre une scène atrocement connue. Jack voyait sa femme, condamnée à vivre sous le joug d'un sale serpent.

« Ouvrez-la porte tout de suite !! »

Elle hurlait à présent tenant toujours Jack en joue.

« Allez obéissez !! »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain, un garde en faction bondit alors lui tirant dessus avec un fusil tranquillisant. Sam se tourna vers l'homme et Jack s'empara soudain du mp5 du capitaine. Hélas, si l'homme ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, le Goa'uld qu'elle était devenue l'assomma d'un coup de poing, l'envoyant valser contre le mur de la salle.

Teal'c arma sa lance.

« La porte ouvrez là vite ! Ou nous allons tous y rester !! »

Sur ces mots Sam dégoupilla une grenade, d'autres gardes arrivèrent la menaçant de leur Beretta.

« Non ne tirez pas !! » Hurla soudain Jack.

Elle était peut être sur le point de les tuer tous, mais il refusait de baisser les bras aussi facilement. Il allait réussir à la raisonner, oui, il devait rester un peu de Sam en elle. Leur amour suffirait peut être à la faire revenir même quelques secondes.

« …Teal'c….non. »

Jack s'approcha et riva son regard au sien, tentant de la ramener. Il n'avait que cela, son comportement devait cependant rester celui du colonel qu'il était.

« Cette porte personne ne l'ouvrira. Nous allons tous rester en vie ou nous allons tous crever dans cette salle. »

Il ne quittait pas ses yeux, il la cherchait hélas rien n'y fit. Le Goa'uld était beaucoup trop fort.

« Laissez-moi partir ! Il faut que je parte !! »

« Doucement… »

Il ne la laisserait pas partir, même s'il devait en perdre la vie. Il ne pourrait pas tenir comme Daniel le faisait, la patience ça n'était pas son fort. Elle perdit soudain connaissance, Jack agrippa sa main évitant à la grenade de toucher le sol.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et un spécial à Ellana-San pour ses corrections et ses conseils


	3. 202: In the line of duty 2

Il avait du attendre la fin d'un atroce briefing et faire semblant de jouer les militaires concernés alors que sa femme était enfermée dans une cellule de la base. Jack O'Neill gardait toujours son sang froid en toutes circonstances et particulièrement s'il n'était pas seul. Mais l'unique chose dont il avait envie à présent était de cogner contre un sac de sable aussi longtemps que son corps le lui permettrait.

Daniel posa une question que tous redoutaient alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Sam ? »

Jack se retourna vers l'archéologue luttant contre la colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« On va faire sortir ce machin de son crâne, voilà ce qu'on va faire !! »

« Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché avec Kawalski. Et si un des types du NID comme ce colonel Maybourne finit par le savoir, je ne sais pas… »

« Ils ne sauront rien du tout !!!! » Le coupa Jack haussant le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Hein mon général ? »

« Affirmatif. Je ne vais pas abandonner le capitaine Carter. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'on me présente une meilleure solution, c'est vous qui allez être chargé d'interroger le prisonnier. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur. Je ne crois pas que cette chose qu'elle a dans la tête ne me dise quoi que ce soit…. »

« Colonel, il faut qu'on sache ce que ce Goa'uld fait ici… s'il reste un tant soit peu du capitaine en elle alors vous êtes le seul à pouvoir la faire réagir. »

Et sur ces mots Hammond quitta la pièce laissant une équipe dévastée.

##############################

La réunion terminée, il disparut sans laisser à personne le temps de le réconforter. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela, il avait besoin de se défouler avant la confrontation avec le serpent. Jack se dirigea vers la salle de sport et fit demi-tour en constatant qu'elle n'était pas vide. En pleine journée, cela aurait été étonnant. Alors il alla dans les vestiaires destinés à son équipe. Il avait besoin de quitter la base une heure ou deux et de se calmer un peu. Hélas, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étagère où se trouvaient ses vêtements, son cœur se serra et la boule au creux de son estomac sembla y prendre toute la place. Une chaîne en or blanc pendait contre la paroi au bout de laquelle était attachée son alliance. Elle-même en or blanc creusée au centre d'une petite rainure. Il ferma les yeux et claqua la porte en métal aussi fort qu'il le put avant de s'asseoir sur le banc au centre de la pièce.

Il serra le bois si fort que ses mains blanchirent et l'atroce vérité lui revint soudain, lui coupant alors le souffle. Ils ne pourraient pas sauver Sam, elle était perdue. Ils avaient essayé et échoué avec Kawalski. Ils tentaient misérablement de sauver Sha're et Skaara depuis une année sans penser une seule seconde qu'il leur serait impossible de retirer le Goa'uld sans perdre l'hôte. Jack ferma les yeux expirant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. L'ancien black ops qu'il était le poussait dans cette direction alors que le mari refusait de telles extrémités. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Sam se serait tuée plutôt que d'avoir à vivre ainsi. S'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'y résoudrait…pour elle et il allait mourir pour la seconde fois. Jack pensa une fois de plus qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur, il n'en avait plus le droit depuis Charlie. Et les sensations si familières refirent surface. Ces sentiments avaient presque disparu depuis que Samantha Carter était entrée dans sa vie. Elle lui avait fait croire, pour un temps, qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance. Et bien s'il n'en avait pas, alors il ne vivrait que dans la haine et avec pour seul leitmotiv la vengeance…Sam, Sha're, Skaara seraient largement vengés. Jack O'Neill était un homme de parole.

Teal'c entra au moment où Jack se jurait de venger sa femme.

« O'Neill. »

« Vous ne devriez pas être en train de fouiller la base? »

Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir son ami mais dans ces moments là il préférait de loin la solitude.

« Je suis sur le point de le faire. »

Teal'c prit place près de son coéquipier. Jack sentit la force tranquille du jaffa et su alors que ce dernier ferait tout pour l'aider dans sa future quête. Après tout, ils avaient le même but, éliminer les Goa'ulds.

« C'est très difficile. » Ajouta le jaffa.

« Oui…oui ça l'est… »

« Menacer son égo. Faites le passer pour un idiot. Il vous révèlera alors ce que vous voulez savoir simplement pour avoir l'air plus intelligent que vous. »

« Oh je vous en prie Teal'c, ils ne sont pas si bêtes que ça. »

« Je les ai vu plusieurs fois révéler leur stratégie et perdre la victoire simplement à cause de leur arrogance. L'orgueil est leur plus grande faiblesse. »

Jack soupira.

« Ouais… »

Puis il se leva.

« O'Neill, quand vous parlerez avec elle, ne voyez pas votre compagne. »

« Vous feriez comment ? » Ajouta-t-il avant de franchir la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans la cellule sécurisée du Goa'uld qui se tenait debout au centre de la pièce.

« Nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. » Lança-t-il après avoir congédié le garde en faction.

Sam ne broncha pas.

« Vous vous êtes vraiment planté vous savez. Je pense que vous ne devez pas être très doué. »

Le goa'uld ferma les yeux secouant la tête.

« Vous êtes si faible »

« Ah oui ? Est qui est derrière les barreaux maintenant »

« Votre tactique ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. »

« Vous ne marchez pas hein ? »

« Vous devez me laisser partir. »

Jack se rapprocha des barreaux.

« Euuh non »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ici. »

La chose qui avait le contrôle de Sam alla s'asseoir sur la couchette du bas des lits superposés.

« Et je crois que vous n'avez pas du tout envie de me le dire… »Marmonna Jack.

Elle croisa les bras et le toisa à nouveau. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, souhaitant au plus profond de lui-même que Sam puisse réagir un tant soit peu. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer ainsi avant que le Goa'uld ne parle enfin.

« Laissez-moi partir. Laissez-moi emprunter la Porte des Etoiles. Je trouverai un autre hôte et laisserai votre compagne revenir ici.»

Elle avait délibérément utilisé la plus grande faiblesse du colonel. Jack l'observa se lever et se rapprocher, impassible en apparence.

« Vous pouvez faire ça… » Demanda-t-il se levant à son tour de sa chaise.

Il savait que le serpent ne lui dirait pas la vérité mais il pouvait toujours essayer. Il devait tout faire pour la sauver avant d'envisager le pire.

« …quitter un corps sans le tuer ? » Finit-il.

S'il ne pouvait libérer Sam, il aurait au moins une solution…pour Sha're et Skaara ou même pour sa femme s'il trouvait un moyen de lui faire croire qu'il allait le laisser partir.

« Oui…c'est possible mais ce n'est pas facile. Je pourrais mourir mais je promets d'essayer. »

« Ce Nasyian est mort quand vous l'avez quitté. »

« Il était mort en premier lieu, j'ai dû trouver un autre corps. Cela dépassait mes capacités de guérison.

« Que faisiez-vous en lui ? »

Le Goa'uld ne répondit pas, il préféra jouer une fois de plus avec la sensibilité de Jack.

« Les facultés mentales de votre compagne seront intactes. Elle vous sera rendue telle que vous l'avez toujours connue. »

« Vous savez que c'est difficile à croire. »

Et pourtant une partie de lui aurait voulu que cela soit vrai, que pour une fois il puisse faire confiance à ces bestioles. Hélas cela ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte, pas avec les Goa'ulds.

« J'aurai pu vous tuer et beaucoup d'autres quand vous m'avez empêché de franchir la porte. »

« Vous n'aviez pas envie d'y rester vous non plus. »

« Cela ne m'aurait pas tué. Et je suis bien trop précieux à vos yeux. »

« C'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne vous relâchera jamais. »

A nouveau il ne quittait pas son regard, espérant sans cesse y trouver quelque chose. Hélas rien ne vint et il préféra s'éloigner.

Elle reprit alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce.

« Je ne vous ai fait aucun mal.»

Jack s'arrêta près de la porte, il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il lui avait pris son second, sa femme et son amie. Il préféra enfouir une fois de plus sa haine et sa douleur au plus profond de lui. C'était son moteur, comme avant Sam et après Charlie.

« Mais vous ne me relâcheriez pas même si vous me croyiez. »

Jack se passa une main sur le visage. Toujours de dos il ne s'aperçut pas du changement d'attitude chez sa femme. Elle ferma les yeux et sembla comprendre aussitôt la situation.

« Oh non…. »

Elle avait retrouvé une voix normale et paraissait paniquée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir garder le contrôle.

« …il te dit la vérité !! »

Jack restait de dos, il ne pourrait supporter plus longtemps de la voir ainsi, surtout si le Goa'uld se jouait de lui.

« …je t'en supplie…Jack… »

Et voilà qu'elle le suppliait, Sam ne l'aurait jamais fait…le Goa'uld profitait de la situation. Teal'c le lui avait dit, ne jamais croire un de ces parasites. N'y tenant plus, il frappa la porte intimant au garde de lui ouvrir. Il ne resterait pas stoïque longtemps si cette chose le suppliait ainsi avec la voix de Sam.

« Non !!Jack s'il te plait !!Ne me laisse pas, pitié…ai confiance en moi !!! Ne me laisse pas ainsi !!S'il te plait !! »

Mais le colonel avait disparu, entendant pourtant chaque mot prononcé par le serpent.

« Tu vas le regretter… »

Ses traits se durcirent à nouveau, Sam avait disparu…avait-elle seulement été là ?

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à Ellana-San pour ses corrections et ses conseils


	4. 202: In the line of duty 3

Chacun de ses pas faisait écho aux battements de son cœur. La voix de Sam, paniquée et le suppliant de lui faire confiance, résonnait dans sa tête. Il fallait que cela cesse, il avait besoin de faire le vide, de cogner sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, seul Teal'c pourrait supporter ses assauts. Hélas le Jaffa était en train de ratisser la base à la recherche de pièges disséminés par le Goa'uld. Le colonel se dirigea finalement vers ses quartiers, s'il croisait quelqu'un il risquait de réagir de manière inconsidérée. Surtout si cette personne lui faisait la moindre remarque.

Il entra violemment dans la petite chambre et referma la porte de manière identique. Le matériel était fort heureusement très solide, auquel cas la porte n'aurait pas résistée. Une seconde après son poing vint s'écraser contre un des murs de béton. La douleur irradia dans sa main et remonta le long de son bras pour se propager entièrement dans son corps. Ce fut presqu'un soulagement pour le colonel, il savait gérer la souffrance physique. Mais celle du cœur, il en était bien incapable. Un second coup suivit bientôt le premier alors que le mal commençait à disparaître. Une seconde décharge qui lui fit oublier pour un temps le vide qui le rongeait à nouveau. Le vide, la culpabilité et la souffrance. Tels étaient les trois sensations qui rythmaient sa vie avant Sam. Il les avait presque oubliées.

Il s'assit sur le lit massant son poing gauche. Il avait mal mais peu lui importait. Il aurait continué à frapper s'il cela avait pu aider Sam. Déjà des hématomes se formaient tout autour de ses phalanges, il allait avoir besoin d'un bandage rapidement.

######################################

De son côté, le prisonnier avait demandé à voir Teal'c. Le Jaffa se présenta devant Sam, le garde en faction les laissa seuls.

Et ce qu'il apprit le laissa sans voix. Il quitta rapidement la cellule, il devait trouver O'Neill sur le champ. Le Jaffa chercha son ami longtemps avant de finir par ses quartiers. Jack fixait une photo de leur mariage luttant contre l'envie de frapper à nouveau le mur. Finalement il ne gagnerait rien à se casser une main. Ce dernier finit par suivre Teal'c à contre cœur. Il eut cependant toute son attention lorsque Jaffa parla d'un fait nouveau. Tous deux rejoignaient, la cellule de Jolinar, si tel était son nom, pendant que le Jaffa expliquait la légende de la Tok'ra.

« Il existe une vieille légende Jaffa dont il est interdit de parler. Sur un groupe de Goa'uld qui s'est opposé aux méthodes de leurs chefs. »

Ils entrèrent dans la cellule observant le prisonnier et Teal'c reprit.

« Ce groupe s'appelle les Tok'ras. Ce goa'uld, Jolinar de Malkshur, prétend faire partie de ce groupe. »

« Pouvez-vous m'assurer qu'il est bien ce qu'il dit être ? »

« Non je regrette. »

« Malheureusement nous n'avons sur nous aucun moyen d'identification. » Répondit Jolinar.

Jack voyait enfin une minuscule lueur d'espoir apparaître. C'était peut être bien Sam qui lui parlait tout à l'heure, mais comment croire ce Tok'ra ?

« D'accord essayons de bâtir une relation de confiance entre nous. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Jack continua.

« Un des Nasyians qu'on a ramené ici était gravement brûlé. Et par miracle il a réussit à se lever de son lit d'hôpital et il a disparu. Qui est-ce ? »

Il cherchait toujours un peu de Sam dans les yeux bleu déterminés du Tok'ra. Elle sembla réfléchir et répondit.

« C'est surement l'Ashrak. »

« Ca veut dire chasseur. »Traduisit Teal'c.

« Un Goa'uld ? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle « Un assassin de haut rang qui exécute les ordres du conseil des grands maîtres. »

« Qui est-il venu tuer ? »

« Moi. »

Les traits du colonel se durcirent plus encore.

##################################

Ils avaient un second problème sur les bras. Après le débriefing avec Hammond la sécurité fut augmentée partout. Jack ne laisserait surement pas ce tueur assassiner sa femme, pas à présent qu'il avait une petite chance de la sauver. Hélas le tueur réussit, grâce à son arme de poing, à se faufiler jusqu'à la cellule de Jolinar. Lorsque Jack vit la caméra surveillant Sam coupée, il se précipita avec Teal'c. Ils arrivèrent trop tard, Sam était déjà entre la vie et la mort.

Le colonel ne quitta pas le chevet de sa femme, le Jaffa se chargeait de la menace et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Janet arriva rapidement et prit Sam en charge. Le capitaine s'enfonçait et le docteur dût pratiquer un massage cardiaque. Jack suivit tout du long.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Janet hurla presque ses ordres afin d'aider le capitaine. Jack n'entendit rien, il était totalement concentré sur le visage de Sam plus pâle que jamais. Ce n'est qu'après une attente interminable qu'il vit le parasite mourir et l'ECG de sa femme se stabiliser, elle était sauvée. Jack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Le cauchemar était terminé, Sam était en vie.

Il se précipita devant-elle lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu as réussi Sam, tu as gagné. »

Elle secoua la tête, faible et secouée.

« Ce n'était pas moi… »

« Oh si ça l'était. Tu t'es accrochée, tu l'as vaincu. »

Il caressait doucement ses cheveux, peu lui importait que tout le SGC soit au courant de leur relation. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la jeune femme.

« Le Goa'uld a donné sa vie pour moi. Il m'a sauvée. »

Sam ferma les yeux toujours perturbée par ce qui s'était passé. Janet s'approcha doucement, injecta une seringue dans son intraveineuse et se tourna vers Jack. Le colonel continuait de caresser doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Elle va dormir quelques heures colonel. Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu. »

Jack secoua la tête, il avait encore un Goa'uld à traquer. C'est à contre cœur qu'il quitta l'infirmerie mais son devoir l'appelait. Cependant, il constata rapidement que Daniel et Teal'c s'en étaient bien sortis avec la bestiole. L'archéologue avait tout de même reçu une décharge de Zat mais les choses auraient pu être bien pires.

Hammond les congédia tous après le débriefing de fin de mission.

####################################

Ce soir là, Janet dût chasser Jack de l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin de repos et le docteur voulait qu'il dorme dans un lit au moins le premier soir. Sam ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain, il pouvait ainsi retourner dans ses quartiers.

Le colonel O'Neill n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur et encore moins depuis Charlie. C'est donc au bout d'une heure qu'il finit par s'endormir, sans avoir touché aux pilules fournies par Fraiser. Hélas ses cauchemars le rattrapèrent après seulement deux heures de sommeil. Il s'assit sur le lit, la respiration courte et se passa une main sur le visage. Les récents évènements le hanteraient pendant un long moment. Jack se rhabilla et quitta sa minuscule chambre, il ne dormirait plus cette nuit. Autant la terminer au chevet de Sam.

Il passa les deux nuits suivantes assis dans un fauteuil tout près du lit du capitaine. La jeune femme ne réagissait presque pas lorsqu'elle était réveillée et Janet avait dit que le travail serait long. Elle n'avait gardé aucune séquelle physique mais les dégâts psychologiques causés étaient bien plus importants. Le Dr Mackenzie était passé la voir également sans réussir à la faire parler. Elle restait recroquevillée dans son lit le regard dans le vide. Personne dans son entourage n'avait pu la faire réagir, pas même Jack. Ce dernier n'en dormait d'ailleurs quasiment plus. Janet avait finit par l'autoriser à rester sous certaines conditions. En effet, il devait lui aussi prendre les somnifères qu'elle lui donnait. Tous deux ayant besoin de sommeil sans cauchemars. Et le colonel évitait soigneusement de les prendre, il préférait être alerte au cas où.

L'après-midi du troisième jour, Jack se rendit dans le bureau du docteur. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa femme ainsi, cela lui brisait le cœur et il ne savait plus comment contenir sa colère. Il avait beau s'entraîner sans relâche avec Teal'c, rien n'y faisait.

« Ha colonel, justement je comptais venir vous voir. »

Elle secoua la tête en voyant Jack froncer des sourcils

« Ne vous inquiétez pas cela concerne Cassie. »

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Elle s'inquiète pour Sam mais je crois qu'elle a peur de la voir...si vous pouviez passer la chercher et l'emmener ici. Cela les aiderait certainement toutes les deux. »

Jack hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« A ce propos Doc...Vu qu'Hammond vient nous mettre en congés le temps que Sam se remette. Quand comptez-vous la laisser sortir de l'infirmerie? »

Janet sembla réfléchir et Jack reprit aussitôt.

« Le grand air...voilà ce qu'il lui faut et Mackenzie est d'accord avec ça. »

Le docteur sourit.

« Je pense également que sortir Sam d'ici est une bonne idée. »

Jack hocha de nouveau la tête et consulta sa montre.

« Je vais chercher Cass....on repasse par ici après. »

« Merci colonel. »

Plus tard, Daniel entra dans la chambre de Sam un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

« Salut Sam. Comment allez-vous ce soir ? »

Hélas comme à son habitude, Sam ne réagit pas et Daniel finit par quitter la pièce, résigné et inquiet pour son ami. Une fois dans le couloir, il y trouva Jack, Cassandra et Janet qui arrivaient.

« Elle n'a pas changé. » Dit alors le jeune homme à Cassandra.

« Janet dit que le Goa'uld a disparu après sa mort. »

La petite voulait se rassurer et, peut être, aussi ses amis.

«Et bien c'est exact. Il est mort et son corps est en train de l'absorber. C'est toujours Samantha Carter. La même personne que nous avons toujours connue. »

Jack enchaîna prévenant tout de même que la jeune femme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Cassie, elle est seulement un peu triste en ce moment. Mais je parie qu'elle se sentira mieux en te voyant. »

La fillette hocha la tête et entra suivie de Jack qui reprit sa place dans le fauteuil.

« Sam, c'est moi…ça va aller maintenant. »

Cassandra monta dans le lit et s'allongea. Sam se retourna l'air plus perdu que jamais. La petite lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se rendorme.

Ce soir là, Sam se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. C'est alors qu'elle vit Jack, endormi dans son fauteuil. Elle aperçut le bandage autour de sa main gauche et elle comprit. En le voyant ainsi, les larmes se mirent enfin à couler. Elle se sentait si mal, toutes ces images, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faite sans pouvoir appeler à l'aide ni même réagir. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte et pourtant le Tok'ra en elle l'avait sauvée. Il avait donné sa vie pour elle et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Tout en elle était sans dessus-dessous, était-elle Samantha ? Jolinar ? Jack devait tellement souffrir. Elle le connaissait si bien…il devait même se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissée ainsi alors qu'elle le suppliait de lui faire confiance. Parce que c'était elle qui lui avait parlé, Jolinar lui avait laissé le contrôle quelques instants…et elle n'avait pu le garder. Les larmes devinrent bientôt des sanglots…elle avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même. C'était terriblement idiot puisque la chose qui avait pris son corps ne lui avait quasiment pas laissé le choix.

Sam était secouée par les sanglots à présent et Jack ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas le couper dans son sommeil si peu fréquent. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Et soudain elle sentit les bras protecteur de son mari autour de ses épaules. Il grimpa sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras, Sam ne put faire autrement que de s'y blottir. Il embrassa son front et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Son odeur ne pu l'apaiser cette fois. Les larmes devaient quitter son corps. Elle ne savait pas d'où elles provenaient ni pourquoi mais elle était certaine qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller pour aller mieux. Bien sur, tout ne venait que de commencer mais c'était déjà un premier pas.

« Pleure bébé…je suis là je ne bouge pas… »

Sam s'accrocha à son mari comme s'il risquait de disparaître à tout instant. Jack raffermit son étreinte et s'allongea sur le lit, le capitaine toujours dans ses bras. Tout irait bien à présent, elle était de retour. Et ils se guériraient l'un l'autre, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

* * *

Et voilà l'épisode 2 est terminé. Merci pour vos reviews. Le suivant n'est pas encore écrit et je manque de temps en ce moment cela risque d'être un peu plus long que prévu et je m'en excuse d'avance.


	5. Afterwards

Jack arpentait les couloirs du SGC, les mains dans les poches. Ses pas ne tardèrent pas à l'emmener vers le labo de Sam. L'heure du dîner était largement dépassée et il savait pertinemment que s'il ne venait pas la chercher elle y resterait jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques semaines. Il soupira avant d'entrer, pensant au mois qui venait de s'écouler depuis leur retour de vacances…depuis Jolinar. Hammond leur avait donné deux missions soi-disant tranquilles. Et comme d'habitude, tranquille n'était pas un qualificatif adéquat pour les missions de l'équipe. A la première, ils avaient laissé s'échapper Linéa, une vieille folle qui se faisait appeler la destructrice de monde. Et dans la seconde ils avaient dû revivre encore et encore de pénibles moments de leur passé. Daniel en était d'ailleurs le plus chamboulé.

Le colonel entra dans l'espace purement réservé à sa femme cherchant une blague afin de la faire un peu sourire. Il la trouva endormie sur sa table de travail, la tête posée sur ses bras. Il s'approcha doucement. Posant une main délicatement dans son dos et l'autre sur la table il se pencha afin de la réveiller le plus délicatement possible. Les caméras lui importaient peu, tout le SGC était à présent au courant de leur relation et ils n'étaient pas en service.

« Carter… »

Elle bougea légèrement puis leva enfin la tête, Jack lui caressait tendrement le dos. Elle adorait ça, cela la calmait toujours. Il la vit soupirer et éviter son regard.

« Mon estomac crie famine. »

C'était bien évidemment faux, il était plus de onze heures du soir et il avait dîné avec Teal'c et Daniel.

« Je n'ai pas très faim Jack. »

« Alors allons dormir, tu veux ? »

Sans un mot elle se laissa guider vers la sortie puis suivit Jack jusque dans leurs quartiers. Ils avaient à présent une seule chambre, cela ne servait plus à rien de se cacher.

Sam eut un élan de tendresse envers son mari en entrant dans la pièce.

« Un petit doggy bag pour madame. »

En effet sur la petite table de travail étaient disposés un sandwich poulet-salade, un soda light et une coupe de gelée bleue.

« Tu veux bien essayer…pour moi ? »

Le jeune capitaine savait qu'elle devait se nourrir, elle était déjà épuisée et cela ne l'aiderait en rien de s'affamer. Et Jack était si patient avec elle. Elle se sentait coupable de lui faire endurer tout cela.

Elle mangea en silence, pendant que Jack regardait une énième rediffusion des Simpsons. Ou du moins faisait semblant, son attention était focalisée sur Sam. A minuit, ils se trouvaient dans le noir au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam blottie contre son mari avait la tête dans le creux de son cou et un bras en travers de sa poitrine. Ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras, caressant son dos afin de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et c'est sans un mot qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, une heure du matin ayant sonné.

Deux heures plus tard, un cauchemar la réveilla. Elle s'assit en sueur sur le lit, Jack l'imita immédiatement. Il attendit patiemment que la respiration de son second se calme. Cette fois, les doux va et viens de la main du colonel ne servirent à rien. Sam était beaucoup trop secouée. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son mari. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il l'entendit enfin parler. Elle s'excusait. Jack en eut le cœur brisé, il raffermit son étreinte sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle se sentait aussi coupable.

« Shhhhh. C'est fini bébé. Je suis là, je ne bouge pas. »

Elle secoua la tête se détachant soudain de son étreinte et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son mari. Jack sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle avait ce regard perdu, qu'elle avait réussi à quitter après la mort de Jolinar.

« Je refais sans cesse ce rêve….je…je suis désolée Jack. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi dans ce rêve tu entends ? C'est Jolinar pas toi. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête peu convaincue. Jack sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, il reprit aussitôt.

« Et nous allons retrouver cette Linéa et l'enfermer pour de bon. Nous avons tous été bernés, pas seulement toi. Tu n'es en rien responsable. »

« Je sais… »

Jack lui répétait cela depuis la fuite de la Destructrice de Mondes et elle avait finit par quasiment l'accepter et l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle éprouvait après ses rêves à propos de Jolinar. Il y avait un autre homme dans ses songes, et chaque fois qu'il y apparaissait, elle se sentait attirée par lui. Elle avait peur de mettre des mots sur cette relation tant cela lui faisait mal vis à vis de Jack. Elle avait cette horrible sensation de tromper son mari. Ce dernier avait fini par lui faire avouer ce qui la rongeait lorsqu'ils étaient au chalet. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas responsable des souvenirs de ce serpent, que ce n'était pas elle mais une autre et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était à ses serpents qu'il vouait une rage sans nom.

Il posa délicatement ses mains de chaque coté du visage de sa femme plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tentant ainsi de lui insuffler tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et également un peu de force dont elle avait grandement besoin.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle parut surprise par les paroles de son colonel.

« Sam, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Sam posa son front contre celui de Jack et soupira. Les mots étaient bien trop faibles lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Cela aurait dû lui faire peur. Bien au contraire c'était cette force entre eux qui lui permettait d'avancer et de tenir dans des moments comme celui là.

« Si tu savais Jack…. »

« Je le sais Carter mais je t'interdis d'en douter tu entends ? Lorsque tu te sens disparaître au profit de cette….chose. Accroche-toi à cela, à nous. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et l'embrassa avec toute la passion du désespoir qui l'habitait.

« Et interdiction de se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas à te haïr pour des choses qui ne t'appartiennent même pas. »

Nouveau hochement de tête, les larmes étaient revenues.

« Très bien maintenant dodo. »

Ils se recouchèrent dans la même position que deux heures plus tôt. Sam une fois calmée finit par enfin lui parler.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Pour me connaître mieux que moi-même ? »

« C'est un don je crois…je suis extrêmement doué c'est pour cela. »

Il la sentit sourire et il raffermit son étreinte.

« Et aussi parce que tout ce que tu ressens pour moi Carter….je le ressens aussi. Même si je ne te le dis pas aussi souvent que tu le voudrais. Et même si je suis un vieux colonel bourru. »

Elle embrassa son torse et ferma les yeux, totalement apaisée cette fois-ci.

* * *

Salut à tous, désolée du retard dans les posts, je suis tombée malade et j'ai aussi eu un léger blocage avec ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas trop trop fière. En tous cas merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews et auxquels je ne peux répondre.


	6. 209:Secrets

SG1 et Hammond se trouvaient en salle de briefing. Kasuf devait avoir tenu sa promesse et la porte pourrait être activée. Daniel se devait de prévenir le père de sa femme qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission. Une année s'était écoulée et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Sha're. Daniel et Teal'c partiraient donc sur Abydos.

Le reste de SG1 devait se rendre à Washington afin de recevoir une médaille du Président. Hammond devait également les accompagner.

« Daniel Jackson m'a dit que les Abydosiens étaient un peuple paisible. »

« Ils sont formidable je vous assure. » Puis se tournant vers Sam. « Au fait et si on décidait de ne pas aller à la remise de médaille et qu'on les accompagnait ? »

Hammond fit mine de ne rien entendre et autorisa Daniel et Teal'c à quitter la Terre. Sam se contenta de sourire à son mari. Elle savait combien il détestait toutes ces obligations protocolaires. Pourtant, ils avaient sauvé la Terre et le Président tenait à les récompenser.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le couple O'Neill en tenue d'apparat se rendait à pied vers le lieu qui abriterait la cérémonie ainsi que le cocktail en leur honneur.

« Tu sais je suis capable de naviguer à travers une galaxie mais je me perds chaque fois que je viens à Washington. »

Sam se mit à rire posant une main sur son bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je connais la ville comme ma poche. »

« Je suis navré pour toi. »

« Deux ans au Pentagone à essayer de faire de la Porte des Etoiles une réalité. Je trouve que le jeu en valait la chandelle non ?»

« Tu crois ? »

Jack lui rendit son sourire, ce job avait contribué à leur rencontre. Il se mit soudain à aimer beaucoup plus cette ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le cocktail avait déjà commencé, le Président étant attendu plus tard dans la journée.

« Je vois que le général Hammond est déjà très occupé. »

Le colonel et le capitaine voyait en effet leur général de face, discutant avec un autre général de l'Air Force. Ce dernier leur tournant le dos.

« Ha oui, c'est un baratineur, il sait dans quelle poche fouiller. »

Sam rit de nouveau. Cette petite sortie à Washington lui faisait finalement du bien et Jack faisait tout pour la faire rire.

Elle murmura alors quelque chose que seul son mari put entendre.

« Finalement cette cérémonie m'aura permis une chose. »

« Ah oui et laquelle ? »

Elle avait le regard rieur et Jack ne put que lui sourire. Il adorait la voir aussi joviale.

« Toi dans ces vêtements. »

« Je sais…je suis irrésistible….et si tu es sage… »

Hammond leur fit soudain signe d'approcher et Sam s'exécuta pendant que Jack allait leur chercher quelque chose à boire. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle reconnut la personne qui se trouvait avec le chef du SGC.

« Papa ? »

La stupéfaction se lut sur son visage et Jack, bien qu'éloigné, sut soudain que le général n'aurait peut être pas dû inviter le père de la jeune femme. Le colonel savait que l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe entre les Carter et il ne pouvait guère blâmer sa femme. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté de son passé.

Elle finit par se laisser embrasser par Jacob.

« C'est moi qui ai invité Jacob, Capitaine. Je pensais que vous apprécieriez la surprise. » Annonça le second général.

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

Sam ne put que sourire.

« Georges et moi avons servi ensemble du temps où l'Air Force était la première ligne de défense de notre pays. »

« Elle l'est toujours. »

Et voilà, les hostilités étaient lancées après seulement quelques secondes.

« Oh bien sûr, moi je parlais de l'époque où la guerre froide était toujours… » Sam soupira. « …enfin bref. Quand Georges m'a dit qu'on te remettait la médaille de l'air pour tes travaux je…des travaux sur quoi déjà ? »

Jacob venait de se retourner vers son ami, qui une fois de plus devrait mentir. Sam prit aussitôt le relai.

« L'analyse de l'espace en radio-télémétrie »

« Oui… »

Le père du capitaine en faisait trop, elle le sut aussitôt. Elle fut soudain soulagée que Jack revienne, l'avoir à ses côtés la calmait quelque peu.

« Sam. »

Il lui tendit son verre.

« Merci. »

« Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jacob Carter. »

Sam présenta Jack comme son supérieur, ce qui étonna Hammond. Ce dernier se comporta tout de même comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

« Carter ? Ya un lien ? »

Jack fit semblant d'être étonné en entendant le nom du général. Sam n'avait pas revu son père depuis leur mariage et il savait qu'elle ne le présenterait pas comme son mari ainsi devant tout le monde. Il plongea rapidement son regard dans celui de sa femme. Regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« Oui c'est mon père en effet colonel. »

Elle lui rendit son regard et Jack sut que Sam n'était pas dans son assiette.

« Votre père…voyez –vous ça. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.»

Il tentait l'humour sachant pertinemment que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Que peut-on dire d'un vieux général qui attend sa retraite. »

Le colonel se rendit soudain compte que le sarcasme était le jeu préféré des deux hommes dans pareille situation.

« J'ai raccroché une fois aussi. Mais je suis revenu au galop. »

Il regarda sa femme à nouveau omettant délibérément la fin de sa phrase qui concernait leur couple.

« L'espace par radio télémétrie ? »

Jacob avait l'air dubitatif, surtout en voyant Jack qui ne collait pas avec le profil du scientifique.

« Que voulez-vous c'est tellement fascinant. »

De nouveau le sarcasme.

«Oh mais j'en suis certain. Sinon on ne vous remettrait pas une médaille. »

« Je crois qu'on la mérite. »

Sam sourit à Jack, il avait gagné le premier round.

« Vous voulez bien m'excuser j'espère. Nous sortons très rarement de notre base, je vais prendre un peu l'air…dehors. Général, Capitaine, Général. »

Jack disparut et Hammond s'éclipsa également. Il venait de comprendre que les retrouvailles de la famille Carter n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Sam lui aurait présenté Jack comme son mari auquel cas.

Jacob reprit aussitôt Georges parti.

« Tout à fait entre nous, votre couverture officielle n'est pas tout à fait convaincante. »

Il n'était pas dupe mais Sam ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle simula l'étonnement.

« Désolée là je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Bien sur que non j'outrepasse. Mais quoi que vous analysiez vraiment dans cette montagne, l'espace ou je ne sais quoi ça n'est vraiment pas aussi excitant que la grande aventure. »

Si tu savais papa, pensa alors la jeune femme.

«Je parles de la possibilité de te faire entrer à la NASA Sam. Je parle de la possibilité pour toi d'aller réellement dans l'espace un beau jour. »

Elle ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire. Elle regretta soudain l'absence de Jack, il aurait au moins meublé la conversation. Mais elle devait renouer avec son père et son mari l'avait très bien compris.

«J'ai téléphoné à Bollinger en personne. Le chef de la Nasa.» Reprit-il alors.

« Oui je sais qui c'est. »

« Je lui ai dit que tu voulais devenir une astronaute depuis ton plus jeune âge. Que tu avais laissé tomber…

« Je n'ai rien laissé tomber… » Le coupa-t-elle.

« …laisse moi finir…. Que tu avais cessé d'espérer que le programme spatial reprenne après le désastre de Challenger.

« Ca n'avait aucun rapport. »

« Oui… » Une fois de plus il ne l'écoutait pas. « …J'ai tiré quelques ficelles. J'ai fait valoir tes qualifications. Si tu postules encore comme candidate de l'armée de l'air jeune fille, l'avis de la NASA sera favorable. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« La liste d'attente fait plus d'un kilomètre. »

« Pas pour toi. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Elle cherchait un moyen de lui faire comprendre sans qu'il ne se fâche, sans que leurs s rapports ne s'enveniment comme à chaque fois.

« Je l'ai fait. »

« Sans m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

Et voilà, se dit-elle, il recommençait. Jacob marqua un temps d'arrêt, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa fille. N'importe qui aurait sauté sur pareille occasion.

« Tu…tu veux dire que cela ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Sam cherchait un moyen de se faire entendre et comprendre.

« Ils savent ce que tu es capable d'apporter au programme spatial chérie. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance, le travail que je fais en ce moment est capital. »

Jacob secoua la tête.

« Ca n'est pas ton rêve. »

Sam soupira, elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire entendre de son père.

« Ca suffit, n'en parlons plus. »

Jacob se braqua cherchant à tout prix à ce que sa fille l'écoute.

« Téléphone-leur au moins. Fais le pour moi. »

Sam sourit résignée, après toutes ces années son père n'avait guère changé.

« Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu ramènerai ça à toi. »

« Très bien… »

Il se braquait et Sam se sentit obligée de se justifier. Comme d'habitude se dit-elle soudain.

« Je t'assure que j'apprécie ton geste.. »

Vexé, il lui coupa la parole. Leur entrevue était terminée et elle devait s'y plier.

« J'ai dit très bien. Je te retrouverai après la cérémonie. »

Et il la laissa avec ses états d'âmes et sa colère.

Elle finit par le retrouver presqu'une heure plus tard. Jacob se tenait face à la fenêtre dans la petite pièce qui aurait dû être utilisée pour la remise de médaille.

« Tu dois être déçue. Tu sais pourquoi le Président a annulé ?»

Il lui tournait le dos, Sam le rejoignit.

« Le colonel O'Neill a assisté à un accident, le Président ne pouvait pas attendre. Bref tout tombe à l'eau. Le général Hammond nous remettra notre médaille à la base, lors d'une petite cérémonie privée. »

« Oh, c'est l'honneur qui importe que je sois présent ou non. »

« Ecoute… »

« J'ai un cancer Sam… »

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme se sentit soudain prise de panique, son père ne pouvait pas être malade. Lui le général fort et solide.

« Un lymphome. »

« Un lymphome ? »

« Ce n'est pas très bon mais ça peu encore aller rassure toi, je ne vais pas partir avant un bout de temps. »

« Oh non…. »

Elle s'approcha et se blottit dans ses bras. Malgré toutes leurs différences il restait son père et l'homme qui avait tenté de l'élever comme il le pouvait.

« J'espérais rester en vie assez longtemps pour te voir devenir astronaute. »

Sam secoua la tête, la douleur aussitôt remplacée par la colère sous jacente. Comment pouvait-il l'utiliser ainsi ? Elle ferma les yeux évitant de penser à la maladie et leurs différents.

« Ma chérie…Je me moque de ce que tu fais dans cette montagne car rien au monde n'est comparable à la chance d'aller dans l'espace. Pas pour toi ? Mais c'est quelque chose que tu as voulu faire toute ta vie et je l'admets je voudrais te voir réaliser ton rêve le plus cher avant de mourir. »

Sam était bouleversée à présent.

« Mais c'est mon rêve, il ne semble que ça ne regarde que moi. »

« Les pères ont des rêves aussi. »

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. »

« Très bien… »

Il allait une fois de plus la laisser ainsi. Elle devrait gérer ses sentiments seule. Emotions qu'il avait lui-même chamboulées.

« …je te l'ai dit ça peu prendre des mois alors inutile de prendre de mes nouvelles dès demain. »

Il coupait les ponts, comme à l'accoutumée. Sam se demanda un instant si elle arriverait un jour à se rapprocher de son père.

« Je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas comme ça… »

Elle était sur le point de pleurer, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se déchirent ainsi.

« Félicitations pour ta médaille. Tu l'as mérité je le sais. »

Il était redevenu l'homme dur et froid qu'elle avait toujours connu.

« Attends… »

Il ne l'écouta pas et quitta la pièce. Sam se tourna vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur elle-même. Elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper enfin, à quoi bon après tout.

La jeune femme n'entendit pas son mari entrer plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« On rentre Carter, Hammond nous attend en bas. »

Il vit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout dans sa posture la trahissait. Il s'approcha inquiet, qu'avait pu dire son père pour la bouleverser ainsi ?

« Sam ? »

Elle se retourna en sentant la main de Jack au creux de ses reins. Elle se blottit instinctivement dans ses bras avant de lui raconter les récents évènements. Il se contenta de la garder contre lui caressant son dos affectueusement.

« Ca va aller bébé….et tu sais quoi ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se détacha enfin plongeant son regard si triste dans celui de Jack.

« Je vais garder ma super tenue ce soir…rien que pour toi… »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle pensait ne plus entendre avant longtemps.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Jacob avait oublié sa casquette et avait entendu les dernières phrases de Jack. C'est un général furieux qui les rejoignit près de la fenêtre, attrapant son couvre chef au passage.

« Papa ? »

« C'est pour cela Sam ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle en retour.

Jack la gardait contre lui, il n'aimait pas voir Sam souffrir d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait la personne responsable devant lui, cancer ou pas.

« C'est pour lui que gâches ta carrière ? »

Jacob haussait le ton à présent et il reprit plus furieux encore.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ? La court martiale Sam ? Est-ce que cela t'a effleuré l'esprit ? Enfin je te croyais plus maligne que cela ! »

« Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je… »

Il lui coupa la parole se tournant vers Jack. Le colonel ne fut guère intimidé par le général.

« Et vous ! Vous vous rendez compte de votre égoïsme ? Vous pensez un instant à sa carrière ? »

Jack inspira longuement avant de planter son regard dans celui de son beau-père. Il avait toujours sa main autour de la taille de sa femme et ne comptait pas la lâcher.

Et surtout Jack O'Neill allait dire ses quatre vérités à cet homme. Sam n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre et bien tant pis pour le général, le colonel allait prendre le relais.

« Vous avez fini ? »

La voix de Jack était calme et posée contrastant parfaitement avec sa colère intérieure. Le ton était au contraire cinglant et glacial.

Jacob surpris finit par le laisser parler.

« Si pour changer vous écoutiez votre fille au lieu de tout interpréter de travers ! Si vous preniez un instant vous comprendriez qu'elle ne gâche rien du tout. Enfin pas que je sache. Et pour votre gouverne, même si cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est en partie pour votre fille que j'ai rempilé. »

Jack s'arrêta avant de perdre son sang froid. Sam sut qu'elle avait quelques secondes de répit et en profita pour tenter de s'expliquer. Elle passa une main à son col et en retira une chaînette en or blanc au bout de laquelle pendait une alliance et une bague de fiançailles en or blanc également.

« Voilà presque trois ans que Jack et moi nous nous sommes mariés. Nous l'étions déjà lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Cheyenne Mountain. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jacob ne sut quoi dire. Sam surprise en resta sans voix. Jack en profita pour faire comprendre à son beau-père qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

« Donc quand je vois ma femme en pleurs parce que son père vient de lui apprendre qu'il a un cancer avant de la quitter soudainement. Et cela uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes rêves que vous. Je crois nécessaire de la prendre dans mes bras…si cela vous déplait…libre à vous de partir…encore. »

Jack resserra son étreinte. Jacob les fixa tour à tour un instant puis parla enfin.

« Si tu es heureuse ainsi…félicitations Sam. »

Il s'approcha hésitant puis finit par quitter la pièce incertain quand à la réaction qu'il devait avoir.

« Super entrée en matière dis donc…je crois qu'il m'aime bien il ne m'a pas tué… »

Sam leva les yeux vers Jack et l'embrassa amoureusement une main sur sa joue.

Il lui sourit passant ses pouces sous les yeux de sa femme effaçant ainsi ses larmes. Il déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui prit la main. Hammond les attendait.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et un spécial pour ma beta...Ellana merci encore.


	7. 211 212:The Tok'Ra

Suite au récent rêve de Sam, SG-1 venait de se rendre sur la nouvelle planète de la résistance Goa'uld. Le premier contact avec les Tok'Ra ne se fit pas sans heurs mais les deux parties souhaitaient visiblement avancer et pourquoi pas former une alliance. A la seconde où Sam avait évoqué avoir été l'hôte de Jolinar, celui qui se faisait appeler Martouf s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Bien évidemment aussi professionnel qu'il l'était en mission, Jack n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié. Après tout, ces soi-disant résistants avaient presque tué sa femme.

La Tok'Ra Garshaw venait de se retirer afin de consulter le conseil Tok'Ra et SG-1 se voyait gentiment conseiller de rester tranquille. Martouf s'approcha du capitaine, sous les yeux réprobateurs du colonel.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour une petite promenade à la surface ? » Demanda ce dernier, les yeux rivés à ceux de la jeune femme.

Jack réagit instantanément.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Je voudrais en entendre plus sur Jolinar de Malk-Shur. »

« Ok. »

« Ouais… bien sur… »

Le colonel ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille mais fit tout de même mine de se rendre vers les anneaux. Ce qui n'échappa ni à Martouf, ni à Sam. Le Tok'Ra reprit pourtant.

« A vrai dire, j'invite uniquement le capitaine Carter. Nous devons discuter en privé. J'espère que vous comprenez. »

« En fait…non. »

Sam s'avança vers son mari et planta son regard dans le sien. Bien sur, elle n'y vit qu'une froide détermination mais derrière ce masque elle comprit. Colère, inquiétude et…jalousie ? Elle le fixa longuement, il devait comprendre.

« Colonel, je pense que je devrais y aller. Je crois que j'en ai besoin. Il peut répondre à beaucoup de mes questions à propos de Jolinar. »

Elle aurait voulu ajouter qu'il devait lui faire confiance, qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre afin de compartimenter ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient de temps à autre. Et surtout, elle devait en apprendre plus afin de ne plus se sentir coupable chaque fois que le visage de Martouf apparaissait dans ses rêves.

« Je vous assure colonel que le capitaine sera en sécurité avec moi. »

Jack le dévisagea et Sam décrypta son regard. Elle fût bien évidemment la seule.

« Colonel, je dois le faire. S'il vous plaît ? »

Et comme à son habitude, Jack capitula. Il avait une totale confiance en sa femme…mais cet homme…il chassa sa colère et sa jalousie et finit par répondre.

« Okay fiston. Mais je la veux de retour à 11h compris ? »

Le Tok'Ra ne comprit pas l'ironie, le reste de l'équipe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sam suivit le jeune homme et frôla la main de Jack lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Ce n'était pas très professionnel mais personne ne le remarqua. Ils étaient d'ailleurs devenus très fort à ce petit jeu.

Une fois sa femme disparue, Jack grogna enfin. Daniel pour une fois préféra ne rien ajouter. Il savait que son ami avait une dent contre les Tok'Ra et cela ne s'arrangerait pas, alliance ou non. Dix minutes plus tard, le conseil en avait terminé et Jack envoya Daniel chercher Sam.

Le jeune homme finit par les trouver assis sur une dune. Le Tok'ra s'apprêtant à prendre la main de la jeune femme qui retira la sienne visiblement perturbée.

« Sam ! »

Celle-ci se retourna, surprise mais heureuse de voir son ami. Elle était sur le point de laisser les souvenirs et les sentiments de Jolinar prendre le pas sur Samantha Carter.

« Daniel ! »

L'archéologue eut un élan de sympathie pour son amie. Elle luttait et il aurait tant voulu l'aider.

« Vous en avez appris beaucoup sur Jolinar ? »

« Oui…vous seriez surpris de savoir à quel point. »

Elle évita son regard.

« Hum, le conseil est d'accord pour nous rencontrer. Jack a pensé que vous souhaiteriez être présente. »

« Oui. »

Tous trois se dirigèrent de nouveau vers les tunnels. Martouf ne quittant pas Sam.

Hélas la réunion ne se passa pas aussi bien que prévu et le conseil rejeta l'offre de la terre. Ils n'étaient pas assez évolués pour la résistance. De plus ils représentaient un danger pour eux et ils n'avaient rien à offrir, pas même des hôtes.

A présent, ils étaient confinés dans les couloirs de cristal, à attendre que ces maudits Goa'ulds daignent les libérer. Cela ne plaisait décidément pas du tout au colonel. Il ne les portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur et les récents évènements n'arrangeaient rien.

SG-1 se trouvait à présent en compagnie de SG-3 qui venait d'arriver. Sam se précipita vers le colonel Makepeace, inquiète pour son père.

« Colonel Makepeace ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a parlé de l'état de mon père ? »

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, ce Martouf la perturbait et son père passait avant toute chose.

« Non, on nous a simplement demandé de vous ramener le plus vite possible. »

Sam se retourna et Jack vit son désarroi. Il l'entraîna à l'écart, SG-1 et 3 comprirent rapidement et s'éloignèrent autant qu'ils le purent. Les gardes Tok'Ra à l'entrée de la pièce ne leur laissaient hélas pas d'énorme marche de manœuvre.

« Il ne même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas là pour lui. Il pense que je suis quelque part en train de bosser sur un fichu satellite ou autre chose !! »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Entre les sentiments à vif de Jolinar et la peur de perdre de son père, Sam commençait à perdre patience.

« On va te ramener Carter. »

Jack s'était approché, il chuchotait à présent. Il évita cependant tout contact. C'était une chose de marcher sur le fil du rasoir en mission, c'en était une autre de franchir la ligne. Et ils avaient assuré à Hammond que leur relation ne poserait jamais de problème.

Elle croisa enfin son regard et elle se détesta une fois de plus. Comment pouvait-elle penser à un autre homme lorsque son mari la regardait ainsi.

« La bonne nouvelle c'est que nous sommes huit à présent. »

Ils s'étaient rapprochés du reste de leurs équipiers, Daniel surpris répondit le premier.

« Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Oui, plus de force. »

« Est-ce une autre de vos étranges blagues O'Neill ? » Demanda Teal'c le sourcil levé.

« Ah…Non. »

« Cela sera impossible. Il n'y a qu'une seule issue, par les anneaux. Nous aurons à éliminer des centaines de Tok'Ra. » Continua le Jaffa.

« Pour ma part je ne veux blesser personne. » Lança Sam peu convaincue du plan risqué de son mari.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux blesser personne non plus. Mais gardez en tête que ces gens veulent faire de vous un hôte… »

Et cela ne risquera plus d'arriver pensa-t-il. Il ne laissera pas ces gens faire de mal à sa femme une fois de plus.

« …Et je crois que vous avez dis que toute cette histoire avec Jolinar était la pire chose que vous ayez vécu ! »

Il n'ajouta pas que cela avait été un cauchemar pour lui également, Sam le comprit dans son regard et dans le ton de sa voix. Il s'était fait plus dur, se cachant derrière son grade de colonel.

« C'est avant que je comprenne tout cela. Si je ne l'avais pas combattue et si j'avais su ce qu'être un Tok'Ra représentait pour Jolinar cela aurait été…enrichissant. »

Elle soutint le regard de Jack, leurs équipiers firent mine de rien. Conscient que Jack n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Tous se demandèrent qui se disputait, un colonel et son second ou un couple marié. Certainement un peu des deux, il était difficile de dissocier les choses dans ce genre de cas.

Sam ne laissa pas Jack réagir, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Je dois voir Garshaw ! »

« Quoi ? » Devança Daniel.

Jack serra les mâchoires, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour s'expliquer avec Sam. Pourtant il était tellement furieux, contre ces serpents qui lui avaient pris une partie de sa femme. Contre son capitaine qui n'était pas capable de l'écouter plus de cinq secondes. Et contre sa compagne qui voyait le meilleur en chaque personne…il revint sur ses dernières pensées, si Sam n'avait pas eu cette capacité, ils ne seraient pas mariés et elle ne l'aurait pas sauvé de ses noirs desseins.

« Quelle est la chose dont ils ont le plus besoin ? »

Daniel fut le seul à répondre sans pour autant comprendre.

« Et bien des hôtes que nous ne pouvons leur offrir. »

Garshaw et Martouf entrèrent au même moment.

«Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda celle-ci.

« Vous avez dit que le symbiote pouvait guérir la plupart des maladies humaines ? » Continua le capitaine.

« Oui. »

Elle leur parla du cancer et ils lui assurèrent que le symbiote pouvait en venir à bout. Sam se retourna vers Jack qui venait de comprendre.

« Colonel, je crois que nous pouvons au moins le proposer à mon père ? »

Jack vit une petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard de Sam. Ce dernier se retourna vers Garshaw.

« Nous pourrions avoir un hôte pour vous. »

« Vous avez un hôte pour Selmak ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain surprise.

« Oui. Mon père. Il est atteint d'un cancer et si Selmak peut le sauver alors il acceptera certainement. »

« Mais vous devez nous laisser repartir. » Continua Jack.

« Je laisse deux d'entre vous rentrer. Mais le reste de votre équipe restera avec nous afin de nous assurer de votre retour. »

Jack réprima un commentaire et laissa Sam le devancer vers les anneaux de transport.

Une fois au SGC, Hammond les invita à s'expliquer en salle de briefing. Jack et Sam finirent par convaincre le général du bien fondé de cette idée. Ils risquaient gros mais avait tout à gagner et le couple était confiant, même le colonel admit qu'il fallait tout de même tenter le coup. Si cela pouvait aider Sam alors il irait jusqu'au bout et c'était bien la seule chose qui importait aux yeux de Jack.

Les choses ne se déroulèrent hélas pas aussi bien que prévu et la planète Tok'Ra fût attaquée par leur ennemi commun. La planète devait être évacuée rapidement mais Jacob venait de fusionner avec Selmak. Sam resta en arrière aux côtés de Martouf. Jack avait accepté à contre cœur de la laisser avec son père. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre sans mettre le reste de ses équipiers en danger ?

Au SGC, Jack attendait au pied de la passerelle. Les yeux rivés sur la porte il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Il comprit une fois de plus pourquoi la loi de non fraternisation avait été mise en place.

Et soudain l'immense anneau de Naquadah se mit à tourner et quelques secondes plus tard Sam apparaissait aux côtés de son père le sourire aux lèvres. Ce Martouf suivait de près et cela ne lui plaisait décidément pas beaucoup.

Les invités Tok'Ra ne restèrent pas longtemps sur Terre au grand dam de Sam. Elle venait de retrouver son père et il devait déjà repartir. Elle lui fit ses adieux le serrant dans ses bras, il lui sembla le redécouvrir soudain. Puis le général se dirigea vers son gendre.

« Au revoir colonel. Merci d'avoir rempilé. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Jacob échangea un regard avec Jack, ce dernier comprit immédiatement et hocha la tête.

« Oh vous savez…j'adore l'aventure alors ça tombait à pic. »

Le général Carter lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'était pas resté longtemps en compagnie de sa fille et de son mari mais les regards échangés lui avaient suffit. Il avait fait une erreur en jugeant trop vite le colonel. Aujourd'hui il était presque soulagé de la savoir à ses côtés.

Le couple O'Neill, épuisé, ne tarda pas au mess ce soir là. Ils regagnèrent rapidement leurs quartiers et s'endormirent rapidement. Plus tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, elle tourna lentement la tête vers Jack et ferma les yeux luttant contre la culpabilité qui l'assaillait. Martouf hantait de nouveau ses rêves. Elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait, Jack l'avait aussitôt rassurée mais comment pouvait-elle l'être ? Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de faire souffrir son colonel. Il ne méritait pas cela.

Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le visage endormi de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier se réveilla aussitôt. Sam lui sourit et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'animait. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul.

« Que se passe-t-il Sam ? »

Le colonel n'était pas dupe, les yeux bleus de sa femme la trahissaient parfois.

« Juste un mauvais rêve… »

Il la prit dans ses bras fronçant les sourcils. Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas non plus les Tok'Ra…sauf Jacob. Il n'avait pas encore décidé pour son beau-père.

Elle nicha sa tête au creux du cou de son mari et inspira profondément.

« Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack fut soudain surpris.

« Bien sur quelle question. »

Sam secoua la tête.

« Jack…je crois que ce Martouf sera toujours présent en moi…en elle. Pardonne-moi. »

Il bougea légèrement de manière à plonger son regard dans celui de sa femme.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner bébé. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Et puis si tu m'aimes plus que lui alors ça me va… »

« Je t'aime tout court Jack. Si tu savais à quel point. »

Elle venait de percevoir le sarcasme dans sa voix. Il sourit.

« J'en ai une petite idée oui…. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la renversa sur le lit recouvrant son visage et son cou de baisers.

* * *

Je m'y remet enfin...il était temps me direz-vous. merci à tous de votre fidélité, un spécial à Ellana pour ses conseils et ses corrections.

A bientôt pour le dernier épisode de la saison 2 :o)


	8. 222:Out of Mind

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver. Une seconde avant il passait la porte des étoiles et là…ses yeux finirent par d'accommoder à la luminosité et se posèrent sur une femme…qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Il inspira profondément refoulant ses premiers instincts.

« Ca va aller colonel O'Neill, vous êtes au SGC. N'essayez pas de parler…donnez-vous du temps. »

Un homme dans le même uniforme d'un étrange blanc s'approcha. Quelque chose s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas être au SGC, Janet aurait été présente à son réveil et pourquoi ces drôles d'uniformes ? Ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers Sam. Il lui fallait s'assurer que Carter allait bien…il s'agita et l'homme parla enfin.

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants colonel. Je suis le Major Général Trofsky, voici le Dr Raleigh. »

Jack incapable de parler ni de bouger se contenta d'observer ses nouveaux ennemis. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être que cela. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois. Et s'ils étaient entre les mains des Goa'ulds alors Sam et le reste de l'équipe devaient être quelque part. Cette pensée ne le soulagea que très peu.

«Nous allons tenter de répondre à vos questions. » Reprit le soit disant docteur.

« Vous êtes en 2077 colonel. » Lança alors le dit général.

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, doués ces sales serpents. Mais il en avait vu d'autre. Il finit par se rendormir rapidement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, celle qu'il prenait pour un faux docteur s'approcha de nouveau. Elle avait l'air avenant…et tout autour de lui semblait être le SGC…dans le futur certes mais il avait l'air de se trouver sur terre. Sam vînt alors hanter ses pensées, où pouvait-elle être? S'ils étaient réellement au SGC, les toubibs les auraient mis côte à côte. Janet ne les séparaient jamais. Soudain il se demanda s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose et son estomac se noua.

« Comment vous sentez vous colonel ? »

Il ne devait pas trop en dire. Oui, en apprendre le plus possible sans trop en divulguer.

« Confus. »

Le général renchérit aussitôt.

« C'est compréhensible colonel. Vous avez été en hibernation cryogénique pendant 79 ans. »

Ses doutes se confirmèrent soudain, la terre ne possédait pas ce genre de technologie lorsqu'ils étaient partis en mission ce jour là. Impossible, il n'était pas au SGC. Et Carter se trouvait dans un lit pas très loin à penser la même chose.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il en touchant un des tubes qui le maintenaient en vie quelques heures plus tôt.

« C'est une bonne question colonel, nous espérions que vous pourriez nous le dire. » Continua Raleigh.

Elle se détourna alors laissant le général continuer.

« Vous nous avez été renvoyé via la porte déjà en stase par, nous le pensons, un peuple plus avancé. Votre commandant de cette époque, le général Hammond et le Dr Fraiser pensaient que vous sortir de votre sommeil avec notre technologie aurait pu vous tuer. Nous avons donc attendu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons suffisamment avancés. »

Jack grimaça, cet homme savait beaucoup de choses…mais cette histoire de congélation semblait énorme. Et pourtant à mesure que ce général avançait dans ses explications, le colonel se mit à douter.

« Colonel, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète ? » Demanda Raleigh de nouveau.

« Non … Général, j'aimerais arrêter toutes ces questions. Marcher un peu, reprendre mes repères. »

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il voulait surtout s'assurer des dires de ces hôtes.

« Bien sur, bonne idée à vrai dire. » Et cela déstabilisa le colonel. « Je serais ravi de vous faire visiter. Vous pouvez le débrancher temporairement Raleigh n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour une heure environ, après il devra être de retour afin que ses tissus se régénèrent correctement. » Annonça le Dr tout en s'exécutant.

« Il sera de retour dans moins d'une heure. »

Et Jack se retrouva dans les couloirs du SGC, tout était identique. Et plus les secondes passaient plus le colonel doutait. Cette boule au creux de son estomac acheva de le rendre malade. Carter et le reste de l'équipe semblaient inexistants. Il bloqua aussitôt ces pensées, ils étaient en vie. Sam ne pouvait pas lui avoir été enlevé. Pas comme ça.

« Cela n'a pas trop changé ? » Demanda le général.

SG14 venait d'être appelé par l'intercom. Même les uniformes restaient les mêmes, légèrement remis au goût du jour mais sensiblement identiques.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux que la maison. Combien y a-t-il d'équipes? »

Si cette homme n'était pas ce qu'il disait être alors il ferait une erreur…et pourtant…comment aurait-il pu connaître Fraiser, Hammond et toutes ces choses sur la Terre et le SGC.

« 28 sur Terre et 10 autres dans nos colonies. »

« Alors nous l'avons fait hein ? Coloniser d'autres planètes. »

« Affirmatif. »

« Général…qu'est-il arrivé à mon équipe. »

Et voilà, la question était posée.

« Ils n'ont pas survécu. »

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement. C'était un cauchemar, ne pas revoir le visage de Carter lui déchirait les entrailles. Ils en avaient souvent discuté mais était-on jamais préparé à ce genre d'épreuve ?

« J'avais compris. Mais ils ne sont pas revenus par la porte, n'ont pas survécu au processus ? Quoi ? »

Sa voix ne le trahit pas une seconde. Il voulait simplement savoir….enfin c'est ce qu'il faisait croire au général. Et pourtant…Il aurait voulu se mettre à hurler et à cogner sur le premier sac de sable venu.

« Ils sont revenus en même temps que vous mais déjà morts. Je suis désolé colonel. C'était il y a très longtemps. »

« Peut être pour vous. »

Jack se détourna et continua sa route. Il était capable d'une grande maîtrise mais il ne fallait pas exagérer et surtout pas après un sommeil de 79 ans.

Ils visitèrent le SGC, allèrent voir SGC2 passer la porte et retournèrent à l'infirmerie. Le Dr Raleigh lui installa un dispositif Tok'Ra servant à faire ressurgir par images hollographiques ce qui se trouvait dans sa mémoire. Il passa des Noxs à Carter. Puis de nouveau des souvenirs de Sam affluèrent et il eut envie d'hurler de nouveau. Fort heureusement, il réussissait à se focaliser uniquement sur les souvenirs pendant leurs missions. Souvenirs ravivés grâce à l'étrange appareil collé à sa tempe et aux paroles du Dr et du général.

Après cette douloureuse expérience morale, Jack se rendormit aidé par les substances du Dr Raleigh.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le colonel n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Autour de lui, Raleigh et Trofsky parlaient dans une langue étrange. Quelque part, il en fut soulagé. Il ne se trouvait ni au SGC et Carter et les autres étaient certainement encore en vie. Ses premiers instincts ne lui avaient pas fait défaut.

Sans éveiller aucun soupçon il réussit à se libérer des différents tubes médicaux. Affaibli, il réussit tout de même à assommer un garde et lui prendre ses vêtements. Il devait trouver les autres.

Et il crut revivre lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, il débranchait les machines autour de sa femme. Elle était en vie. Son cœur battait de nouveau.

« Carter ? Sam. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui attrapa le bras. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« Carter. » La voix de Jack s'était faite plus douce.

Il la serra dans ses bras, très fort. La sentir contre lui, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort. » Murmura-t-elle.

Trois secondes plus tard ils repassaient en mode militaire et finirent par trouver Daniel. Affaiblis par les drogues et l'appareil à souvenirs, ils ne purent lutter contre leurs ennemis. Ils se retrouvèrent devant Hathor qui fît de Jack un hôte.

Sam n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir avec Daniel. Il serait sauvé, il le fallait. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été réunis et séparés de nouveau si rapidement.

Hélas une fois à l'extérieur, Makepeace venu en renfort prit le sauvetage en main et lui refusa toute intervention dans le but d'aller chercher Jack. Ses équipes étaient en mauvaise posture et Daniel venait de tomber sous le feu ennemi. Blessé, il était bien incapable d'aider ses amis.

Et soudain, le capitaine eut une idée. Pour les sauver tous, il lui fallait retourner dans ce qu'elle avait prit pour le SGC, elle devrait pouvoir passer sous le bouclier Goa'uld via un tunnel Tok'Ra et libérer la porte. Ainsi elle pourrait sauver Jack, il était toujours là bas et jamais elle n'aurait pu quitter cette planète sans lui.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle où elle avait laissé son mari, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le Tok'Ra qui venait de le sauver. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Jack, s'autorisant quelques secondes de soulagement avant de repartir aider les équipes SG en position de faiblesse.

Hathor, hors d'état de nuire, ils libérèrent leurs amis. Le couple O'Neill pouvait déplacer des montagnes lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

A leur retour Hammond leur accorda quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Sam et Jack ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent le SGC aussitôt le débriefing achevé.

« Jack ? »

Sam cherchait son colonel depuis bientôt 5 minutes. Elle finit par le trouver sur le toit de la maison, la tête tournée vers les étoiles.

« Mmmm ? »

Elle contourna la chaise et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu ne les as pas cru. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il resserrant les bras autour de la taille de Sam.

« Tu es venu me chercher, c'est ce qu'il faut retenir. »

Jack l'embrassa avant de reprendre.

« Toi aussi….et contre les ordres de MakePeace… »

« Je ne pouvais pas…Jack je sais que nous en avons discuté mais j'ai réellement cru t'avoir perdu cette fois. Alors te laisser une seconde fois….impossible. Et avec tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient…. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un baiser empli de tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter.

« Moi aussi je ne pouvais pas te laisser…J'ai cru ce sale serpent pendant un court moment… »

Il n'en dit pas plus se contentant de tenir Sam dans ses bras. Ils s'en étaient sorti, encore. Jack en vînt à croire à une quelconque bonne étoile alors que Sam se demandait pendant combien de temps la chance leur sourirait.

* * *

Et voilà, dernier chapitre de la saison 2.  
Un peu baclé je l'avoue et j'en suis désolée.

Merci à tous de me lire, malgré mais post assez et même trop espacé.

La saison 3 est prévue mais après une autre fic, avec un sujet déjà traité mais bon...j'ai envie de l'utiliser alors pourquoi pas. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Merci encore et biz à tous.


End file.
